1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a turret indexing system and more particularly to a semi-automatic electro-mechanical arrangement for indexing turrets in a punching machine or the like.
2. Prior Art
High performance turret punching machines providing automated turret positioning systems which are controlled from a central processor such as a computer, taper reader, or the like are presently widely used. These numerical control systems while providing a machine with accurate high speed turret indexing are exceedingly complex and expensive. However, with the use of less sophisticated turret type punching machines, indexing procedures have been relatively slow. Accordingly, a punching machine with a rapid semiautomatic turret station indexing system would be a decided advance in the state of the art.